


The Root of the Problem

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Please Like Me (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Internal Monologue, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arnold angsts when he should nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Root of the Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Hour 5 prompt: Roots

Whenever a therapist has wanted to get to the root of his problems, Arnold has wondered how that would actually help him.

He knows there is nothing to be found. There is just insecurity. Big, dangerous, unknown insecurity.

Or maybe something did make him like this. But what if not? What if it can´t be done? Can´t be undone? What if he will buckle under panic attacks for the rest of his life?

How long will he be able to enjoy this nap with Josh? Has it already passed? 

“Sleep, Arnold. This is not going to help.” 

No, it´s not.


End file.
